S15 episode 1
WELCOME TO SURVIVOR SEASON 15 Opening Confessionals Blue: Bradley: Well Damn I am finally here on Survivor, and in 39 days I'm going to be a millionaire Colby: Listen I don't give a damn I'm 48 and older men don't clearly do well I'm 20 at heart and I'm going to kick all of these kids asses Caleb: I am going to try and play a little under the radar and play with more of a bite later in this game Hayden: I've won big brother another very similar show and so I defintley see that as a advantage hopefully people don't see it as a threat Nathan: I'm only 21 I'm pretty young probobly the youngest here hopefully I can use that to not be seen as a threat Reese: I don't care what I have to do, I'm going to win and bring a million bucks back to my family, I could care less about friends memories just the money Rick: I'm older but I'm a hard ass worker and 100 percent believe I can keep up with these kids Rodney: Yo I finally on survivor and I came here to win and win I shall do Red: Cameron: I'm going to play and I'm going to play hard and I don't everyone is going to see that happening Chevy: I'm old but my whole life has been about manipulating people and I don't care how bad I am at challenges I believe they will keep me around Evan: I'm going to make sure no one has a reason to vote for me except for in final tribal council Felix: I'm going to win this game due to my hard work and leadership qualities Frankie: I'm a pretty sucsessful sports agent and I'm only 27 and once I win the million I can start my own company and become even richer Jesse: I'm a former proffesional Soccer player this is a game about endurance and never give up attitude just like soccer Lex: It's true my last name is Hemmer and I am the younger brother of very popular survivor player Steve Hemmer and I ain't telling anyone I am and I'm going to make a name for myself Wade: This legit is pretty cool and me a millionaire pretty cool Jeff Probst tells everyone on day 1 that the pre merge Idols are only availaible on Day 1 and have to be found today on RED Felix finds the idol and everyone sees him find it, On Blue Hayden is able to find it in secret RED WINS FIRST IMMUNITY Confessionals Colby: Some people here don't like me, well guess what I don't really like them, they can't come in here and act like they own this place, I know I'm getting a few votes but the fact of the matter is Hayden won big brother he's a threat and he needs to go I don't care of physical he is, he needs to go and I'll make sure of it, Rick is with me because I told him he's next to go with me, and I got Bradley because I convinced him they will always just vote off the older and I got Caleb and Rodney because I told them they will vote them off because they are all racists, so Hayden Reese and Nathan screw you Reese: I swear to go Colby is the biggest dumbass ever, you don't come here and announce you want to vote someone off and then accuse everyone of being old people haters and racist, like f*** you bud, I mean there is such an easy dynamic of survivor and it's not be annoying and not be mean to people, Colby doesn't get that and I have no doubt his assing is going home Rick: I don't know, this game has been very quick we didn't win the first challenge, and we have this kind of tribe virus in Colby which would be great but at the same time he goes tonight who's next me, and he wants to target Hayden which is great because he is a huge threat because he has won a similar show but He is a physical attribute so I don't really know what I want to know Rodney: Oh man I'm literally going to attack Colby he is just pissing me off, he comes to me today and says everyone is racist against me vote for Hayden, and he just assumes I'm voting oh man, he won't shutup he ruins all of this, I came here to play the long haul and the only reason Colby isn't the first voted out the only way he last is someone takes him as a goat, but it's way to early to consider that and I will cut everyones throat no problem so guess how easy it is to lie to Colby Nathan: I don't really know what everyones opinion on me is, I haven't really bonded with anyone because it's kind of like Colby trying to take out Hayden it's I don't know it's crazy, I mean anything can happen from this point on, but I can't say I'm loving the people here too much they're kind of overworking sometimes underworking sometimes, it's just inconsistent, I don't know let's just get rid of Colby Hayden: I knew I could be targeted very early due to the fact I won big brother but now I got Colby on day freaking 3 targeting me, I don't want to be the first freaking guy gone, I don't want to go first to last, I want to go from first to first, I don't know it's crazy but I do have an idol in my back pocket and if I feel for any reason Colby has the numbers against me, I'll play it Bradley: Colby is trying to build this army and I'm not sure where I stand in this game right now, because Colby is trying to tell me he goes first then Rick then me because they want to knock off age, but I'm not sure i'm only 36 and I'm more physical then most of these 20 year olds we got on this team, but I mean if Colby does have numbers it's better to join him then be against him Caleb: I think Colby is kind of a con artist I mean, I think he's smart enough to know he dug himself pretty deep in from the getko and that he's on the chopping block because his social skills are indeed very very weak, and it shows even when he's trying to save himself because he just came to me and he's like vote with me because Hayden Nathan and Reese are racists, like what the hell I know that's not true and you can't say one line and expect me to vote with you, he's just dumb and needs to go Colby final words I went out swinging and that's all I care about